


Born to make you happy

by sofi_cerise



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, mais beaucoup plus de fluff que d'angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi_cerise/pseuds/sofi_cerise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Chad, Mayuri, Ishida, Grimmjow, Orihime et quelques autres essayent de survivre au printemps et à l'amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to make you happy

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écris cette histoire avant la fin de la bataille contre Aizen. Forcement, j'ai dû inventer la fin. Pour résumer ? Les gentils gagnent... comme quoi ce n'est pas si éloigné que ça du manga...

Pour un mois de mars, la journée était radieuse, les oiseaux chantaient  sur les toits des maisons... et Grimmjow Jakerjack venait de se faire jeter dehors.  
  
  
  
 _Dix minutes auparavant :  
– Tu es guéri maintenant. Et j'ai un magasin à tenir, les enfants... tout ça. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je suis un homme occupé.  
Grimmjow grogna : il aurait aimé que les occupations de son hôte se fassent dans un local insonorisé. Il aurait pu pioncer en silence.  
Il avait regagné la chambre en pestant, mis rageusement dans un sac quelques vêtements humains, qu'Urahara lui avait fait payer, des papiers en règle, le reste des médicaments qu'il devrait encore prendre et un peu d'argent. Il sortit en claquant la porte._  
  
  
Alors qu'il remontait la rue, Grimmjow rajusta le sac d'un coup d'épaule. Où diable pourrait-il aller ?  
Il erra quelque temps, se contentant de lancer un regard meurtrier à quiconque fixait sa chevelure bleue. Et puis, en passant près d'une  
petite clinique, il ressentit une pression spirituelle bien connue.  
Il sourit de toutes ses dents en s'avançant vers le bâtiment.  
  
  
888  
  
  
Orihime rangeait le futon qu'elle avait aéré toute la matinée. Elle avait bien avancé dans son grand ménage mensuel et était plutôt fière  
d'elle. Elle rêvait aux bains publics où elle allait se rendre quand on frappa à la porte. La jeune fille alla ouvrir, intriguée. Elle n'attendait personne pourtant. Elle resta la main crispée sur la poignée, ses beaux yeux grands ouverts et le « Bonjour, que puis-je pour  
vous? » bloqué au niveau de la gorge.  
– Laisse-moi entrer, femme.  
– …  
– Ne me force pas à dire « s'il te plait », OK ?  
Hinoue sourit à l'espada et d'un geste lui indiqua le salon dans lequel il pénétra, en retirant ses tennis. Urahara avait réussi à lui inculquer  
quelques règles de savoir-vivre, malgré tout. Vêtu d'un jean usé et d'un débardeur noir, il était tout aussi arrogant que dans son uniforme  
blanc.  
– Je te sers de la limonade ?  
– Quoi ?  
– C'est une boisson froide avec des bulles à l'intérieur et...  
– OK. J'suis pas difficile sur la bouffe.  
Hime revint avec un petit plateau sur lequel elle avait disposé une cruche, deux verres et des petits gâteaux. Comme elle fixait l'homme  
sans oser parler, il se racla la gorge :  
– Je passais dans le quartier et...  
– Oh ! Ichigo est parti avec sa famille à la mer, ils reviennent ce soir.  
– Qui a parlé de ce foutu rouquin ?  
– Tu n'es pas venu pour lui ?  
Grimmjow grogna : Ichigo était le seul à ne pas être venu prendre de ses nouvelles tout le temps de sa guérison. Même le Quincy s'était déplacé ! Et les dieux (ou qui que ce soit) savaient que lui et le binoclard n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, ils avaient beaucoup discuté et – ses gouts vestimentaires mis à part – ce n'était pas une personne déplaisante à fréquenter.  
Mais merde ! C'était le shinigami remplaçant qu'il voulait voir ! C'est du rouquin dont il avait besoin !  
Et ce salopard l'avait tout bonnement ignoré...  
  
  
La panthère agita la main comme pour chasser l'idée :  
– Cette enflure d'Urahara m'a foutu dehors. Je compte sur toi pour me loger.  
– Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
– Une question d'habitude.  
– Je ne pense pas comprendre.  
– Je connais ton odeur, ta pression spirituelle... ta façon de remonter derrière l'oreille cette putain de mèche qui te tombe toujours sur la  
joue. Et quitte à devoir un jour payer une dette à quelqu'un, autant que cela soit encore à toi. Après tout je te dois juste un bras, mon numéro et ma vie. Deux fois.  
  
  
La jeune fille prit un sablé qu'elle grignota en silence. Cela faisait quatre semaines qu'ils étaient revenus du Hueco Mundo. Quatre semaines qu'Aizen était mort grâce à la trahison de Grimjow, qui avait rallié les humains après sa défaite, grâce aussi à l'arrivée des Vizards venus épauler les Shinigami.  
De tous les blessés, la panthère était le plus gravement atteint. Après tout, il avait été en contact avec le Hôgyoku.  
À cause d'elle. Parce que, selon les plans d'Aizen, elle avait voulu utiliser son pouvoir pour faire disparaître l'artefact. Plus rapide que l'éclair, Grimmjow s'était libéré et interposé entre le Hôgyoku et la jeune fille.  
\- Je suis l'espada de la destruction.. alors HURLE Pantera !  
Le Hôgyoku avait été fissuré, mais Grimmjow gisait au sol. Même les pouvoirs d'Orihime ne se seraient jamais montrés assez puissants pour le maintenir en vie sans l'aide d'Urahara.  
\- Tu ne me dois rien, c'est moi qui dois m'e...  
\- J'ai un sens de l'honneur, femme. Et je préfère te devoir quelque chose à toi qu'à l'autre enfoiré.  
  
  
888  
  
  
Depuis leur retour, le Quincy avait changé. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et il portait souvent des bandages aux bras. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu  
torse nu, il aurait pu compter le nombres de cicatrices fines qui barraient sa peau ivoire.  
Mais il continuait à sourire. Il continuait à coudre. Il arrivait même encore à plaisanter avec Inoue, Chad et les autres.  
Ce n'était que lorsqu'il était seul dans sa chambre que le masque tombait.  
  
  
  
 _Lorsque le combat contre Szayel Aporo s'acheva, Mayuri commença à bouger les débris.  
\- Nemu donne-moi... ah... c'est vraie, cette truie est desséchée.  
Après un moment où Mayuri s'activa sous les yeux ébahis de Renji et Uryû, la jeune femme se redressa, comme après un petit somme.  
\- Seigneur Mayuri ?  
\- Bouge-toi, gros lard, j'ai assez perdu de temps à te ranimer.  
Après avoir trouvé le laboratoire de Szayel, Kurotsuchi soigna les deux hommes. Ce fut le vice-capitaine le plus rapidement remis :  
\- Ce n'est pas que je me plais pas ici... Mais je… euh... Je vais chercher Rukia !  
Et l'homme aux cheveux rouges partit en courant.  
\- Il n'a jamais voulu jouer avec moi. » Soupira le capitaine de la douzième division. « Et toi, le Quincy ?  
\- Au point où j'en suis, je peux bien te servir de cobaye.  
\- Tse tse tse. Tu es encore plein de rancune accumulée par ta défaite. C'est mauvais tu sais ?  
Mayuri détacha ses cheveux, enleva sa cape et s'approcha d'Ishida qu'il fit tomber au sol. Assis à califourchon sur son bassin, il lui fit boire  
le médicament.  
\- Cela va mettre quelques minutes à faire effet... en attendant... Va faire un tour, Nemu.  
Le capitaine commença à déshabiller le Quincy.  
Ishida était pétrifié, et la boisson n'y était pour rien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le visage concentré du capitaine. Pas plus qu'il  
ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir sous ses caresses.  
...  
Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Mayuri se rhabillait.  
\- Tes organes internes ont été reconstruits et ta tension est tombée. Tu pourras continuer le combat auprès des autres barbares.  
Le savant regardait autour de lui d'un air perplexe :  
\- Où est-ce que je l'ai posée ? NEMU ! Ah, la voilà. Tiens, c'est une bombe anti-Arrancar. Mon dernier jouet, créé en attendant que l'Ananas  
incapable se rétablisse. Prends-en soin.  
Puis Kurotsuchi se désintéressa tout à fait du Quincy pour mettre à sac le laboratoire._ (1)  
  
  
Merde. Ce n'était même pas un viol.  
Uryû se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
\- Je veux juste l'oublier! OUBLIER !  
  
  
888  
  
  
À la fin des cours, Tatsuki proposa à Orihime de venir travailler chez elle.  
\- Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois aller faire les courses : j'ai trouvé un chaton sur le pas de ma porte hier.  
\- Un chaton ? Rhoooooo comme c'est mignon ! Je pourrais le voir ?  
Inoue s'arrêta, l'air embêté :  
\- C'est qu'il est encore... sauvage.  
\- Ça sera pour plus tard alors ! Pense à lui acheter du poisson ! Et à demain !  
En rentrant, Orihime trouva Grimmjow endormi dans un fauteuil, le journal ouvert à la page des demandes d'emploi. Doucement, elle rangea les courses et vint s'asseoir près de lui, lui caressant doucement la tête.  
\- Un vrai chaton abandonné.  
  
  
La semaine passa et la jeune fille ne se forçait plus à sourire quand elle quittait l'école. Elle chantonnait même en faisant les courses.  
Elle n'était plus seule. Elle ne se retrouvait plus face au vide de son petit appartement.  
\- C'est comme si j'avais un deuxième grand frère, tu sais, Ni-san. Mais je ne me rappelle pas que tu mangeais autant...  
  
  
888  
  
  
Ishida sortait de la douche. Nu comme un ver, il s'essuyait les cheveux quand son regard rencontra le miroir. Le Quincy jeta la serviette et  
s'approcha. Il murmura en souriant en coin :  
\- Cela te plait Mayuri ?  
Lentement il prit une paire de ciseaux, l'ouvrit et s'en servant comme d'un couteau, s'entailla la peau. Depuis la gorge il descendit jusqu'au  
pubis, laissant le sang couler.  
\- Et, là, ça te plait, Mayuri ?  
Son sourire se crispa et d'un coup de poing rageur il brisa le miroir. Jonchant le sol, des milliers de morceaux ensanglantés reflétaient son image.  
Recroquevillé dans un coin de la salle de bain, la tête entre les mains, Ishida se forçait à respirer calmement.  
\- Je vais devenir dingue...  
  
  
Le lendemain, Inoue remarqua les bandages sur sa main droite.  
\- Ishida ?! Ta main !  
\- C'est rien, je suis tombé dans un escalier.  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils avant de demander d'un ton accusateur :  
\- Tu t'es encore battu avec ton père !?  
Le Quincy poussa un – discret – soupir de soulagement. Après tout cette théorie l'arrangeait.  
\- On ne se bat pas. C'est de l'entraînement.  
\- Il te tuera un jour ! Laisse-moi te soigner.  
\- Non, ça va aller.  
\- Ce n'était pas une question, Uryû !  
  
  
888  
  
  
Le mercredi de la seconde semaine où Hime l'hébergeait, Grimmjow lui annonça :  
\- M'attends pas ce soir, je rentrerai tard.  
\- Oh ?  
\- J'ai trouvé un taf. Enfin, je crois. Il veut me voir à l'œuvre avant de m'engager.  
\- Mais c'est quoi comme...  
\- Fiche le camp, femme, t'es à la bourre.  
Les jours qui suivirent plongèrent Inoue dans une sorte d'angoisse diffuse. Grimmjow rentrait au milieu de la nuit, les vêtements parfois  
couverts de sang, et il dormait encore quand elle partait. À peine s'ils se croisaient quand la jeune fille revenait de l'école.  
C'est pourquoi quand il lui tendit une petite enveloppe, elle la refusa.  
\- Hey ! Je tiens pas à être entretenu, femme ! Prends ce fric.  
\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu travaillais.  
Le visage de l'espada se ferma.  
\- Tu ne pourras pas payer les factures toute seule. Prends !  
\- Je refuserai cet argent tant que je ne saurai pas d'où il vient !  
\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? OK. Viens, on sort.  
  
  
Inoue avait du mal à tenir la cadence de Grimmjow, qui n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires. Ils se dirigeaient vers un quartier modeste de  
la ville et l'homme s'arrêta devant un petit immeuble à la façade vieillie. Hime déchiffra l'inscription sur le mur.  
\- Une clinique vétérinaire ?  
\- Hm.  
Il entra, faisant tinter une petite cloche. Une femme d'un certain âge vint vers eux et leur sourit.  
\- Grimmjow ! Mais c'est ton jour de repos ! Oh, tu es venu avec quelqu'un ? Ton amie est très belle. C'est d'elle dont tu nous parles si  
souvent ?  
La panthère grogna en tournant résolument la tête vers une estampe représentant un chat jouant avec un oiseau.  
\- Bonjour madame. Je suis Hinoue Orihime. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance !  
\- Elle voulait voir où je travaillais. Contente maintenant ?  
\- Grimmjow est une bénédiction pour la clinique vous savez. Nous n'arrivions pas à trouver quelqu'un capable de prendre en charge nos  
malades la nuit. Il faut dire que nous ne pouvons pas payer beaucoup...  
\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit Dokusei-sama. J'me fiche de la thune, j'voulais un taf tranquille. On s'casse maintenant ?  
\- Euh ? D'accord. Je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangée madame.  
\- Ce n'est rien jeune fille. À demain soir, Grimmjow.  
\- Grmph.  
  
  
En sortant de la clinique, Hime s'exclama :  
\- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?  
\- Grimmjow Jakerjack, aide vétérinaire ? Je tiens à ma réputation, merci.  
Il ajouta plus bas :  
\- Et je croyais que tu me faisais confiance.  
  
  
888  
  
  
  
 _Une semaine après la destruction de l'Hôgyoku, Urahara appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, regardait l'espada allongé sur le lit. Créer un corps artificiel, transférer l'âme... cela n'avait pas vraiment été un jeu d'enfant. Les jouets d'Aizen étaient vraiment d'étranges  
créatures. Le coma de Grimmjow l'inquiétait. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait leplus, c'était Ichigo. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme assis sur une  
chaise, tenant la main de son ami comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.  
\- Ichigo ?  
\- Tessai est déjà venu me proposer de quoi manger, merci.  
\- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche tu sais ? Il va falloir que tu partes.  
\- Non.  
\- Tu ne dors que par à-coups. C'est à peine si tu manges. C'est pas en te laissant mourir que tu vas faire revenir Grimmjow.  
\- Je ne...  
\- Les enfants ?  
Aussitôt le rouquin fut ceinturé par quatre petits bras.  
\- Tu ne me feras le plaisir de revenir qu'après avoir repris du poids. D'ici là, hors de question que tu reviennes dans le quartier, c'est  
clair ?  
À ces mots, Jinta et Ururu le trainèrent jusqu'à la clinique.  
Urahara soupira :  
\- Quand il va voir l'état de son fils, Ishin va me tuer...  
Un mouvement derrière lui le fit se retourner. L'espada, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux, tendait la main :  
\- Ichigo... Rendez... moi... Ichigo..._  
  
  
Mais cela, Grimmjow ne l'apprit que quelques jours après avoir emménagé chez Orihime. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait c'était le vide. Vide noir et béant qui l'engloutissait. Puis une lumière diffuse. Une chaleur qui l'entourait, le sauvant du néant. Alors, quand la lumière lui avait été  
arraché, il avait voulu hurler.  
Ce jour là, en se rendant à son travail, il s'arrêta devant la clinique Kurosaki.  
\- T'es mon putain de soleil. Mon univers entier gravite autour de toi... t'en es conscient au moins ?  
  
  
888  
  
  
Tatsuki regardait autour d'elle... mais il n'y avait aucune trace de chat dans l'appartement.  
\- Il va bientôt rentrer.» La rassura Inoue.  
Alors qu'elles finissaient leur devoir de géographie, la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment.  
\- Chuis là. Et tu devrais arrêter de croire Kokaji quand il te dit que son poisson est frais. Je fous plus un pied dans la boutique de cette  
enflure !  
La karatéka regarda l'homme aux cheveux bleux, les bras encombrés par les sacs de courses, refermer la porte d'un coup de pied.  
\- Hime...  
\- C'est un ami, il a fait un long voyage et ne savait pas trop où aller.  
\- Un chaton hein ?  
\- Mééééééé.......  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas, femme ?  
\- Je te présente ma meilleure amie : Arisawa Tastuki. Tastuki, Grimmjow Jakerjack.  
\- C't'une fille ça ?  
Quand il se mit à sourire après s'être fait propulser contre le mur, la karatéka se mit en garde juste à temps pour éviter un coup de pied  
dévastateur qui la fit reculer de plusieurs pas.  
  
  
888  
  
  
Trois jours plus tard, en sortant du lycée, Keigo donna un coup d'épaule à Ichigo :  
\- Regarde ce voyou... je me demande ce qu'il vient faire ici.  
Le rouquin jeta un œil dans la direction que lui indiquait son ami et s'arrêta. Le voyou en question portait un débardeur blanc, une chaine en or, un pantacourt en toile noire et une paire de tennis. Mais ce qui était le plus choquant chez lui, c'étaient ses cheveux bleu électrique  
et ses yeux maquillés. Grimmjow lui adressa à peine un regard avant de sourire de toutes ses dents à Orihime qui passait les grilles en  
compagnie de Tastuski, de Chad et d'Ishida. La jeune fille, si elle fut étonnée de le voir, se jeta rapidement dans ses bras.  
\- Jour de paye, j't'emmène faire les boutiques. Si tes gardes du corps le permettent...  
La karatéka lui tira gentiment la langue, pendant que Chad lui serrait la main chaleureusement et qu'Uryû prenait de ses nouvelles :  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore en ville. Quand je suis passé te rendre visite à la boutique, Tessai m'a dit que tu étais parti. Je te  
pensais au Seireitei.  
\- Qu'est-ce j'foutrais là-bas ? Entouré de ces foutus shinigamis ?... De toute façon, ce salopard d'Urahara m'a demandé de ne pas trop  
m'éloigner. Pfff.... comme si j'avais su où aller... Mais une bonne âme veille sur moi, pas vrai Princesse ?  
A quelques mètres de là :  
\- Oh-oh?! Ichigo ! Tu me reçois ? Je te demande si tu le connais ?  
\- Mmmm... pardon. Ouais, une vague connaissance... Allez, on trace. La salle de jeux, ça te tente ?  
\- Cool ! Ils ont reçu une nouvelle borne d'arcade que je voulais essayer !  
Le shinigami à mi-temps ne décrocha pas un mot du trajet, écoutant d'une oreille plus que distraite les paroles de Keigo.  
Son comportement était puéril, il le savait. Mais être ainsi ignoré de la panthère l'avait mis hors de lui.  
Il avait l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention de Grimmjow. Il y avait pris goût.  
De quel droit l'espada le dédaignait-il ?  
De quel droit se retrouvait-il soudain entouré d'amis ? Le laissant seul LUI ?  
De quel droit passait-il son bras autour de la taille d'Inoue ?  
Ichigo n'était plus que colère.  
Et cette colère le poussa à éviter Orihime pendant plusieurs jours.  
  
  
888  
  
  
Pour éviter de penser, Ishida n'avait que deux recours : travailler ou coudre. Ses devoirs étant finis, il jeta un œil dans la commode où il  
rangeait ses coupons de tissu et tomba sur une grande pièce de soie sauvage d'un vert amande très clair.  
\- C'est définitivement la couleur d'Orihime. Je dois pouvoir en faire quelque chose...  
Il y passa trois nuits blanches avant de pouvoir contempler le résultat d'un air satisfait. Le Quincy attendit le dimanche pour se rendre chez  
son amie.  
\- Uryû ? Ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte, entre voyons.  
\- Je ne faisais que passer pour te donner ça.  
\- Je viens de préparer des petits gâteaux, alors tu vas t'asseoir pour prendre le thé.  
\- D'accord, d'accord. Bonjour Grimmjow.  
Ce dernier, torse nu, un biscuit entre les dents, était allongé sur le ventre à même le sol et lisait le journal.  
\- 'jour Quincy.  
Inoue revenait déjà avec une théière et versa la boisson dans les tasses. Ishida alla s'asseoir et tendit un petit paquet à la jeune  
fille.  
\- Je t'ai cousu ça dans la semaine.  
\- Pour moi ? Merci !  
Elle défit soigneusement l'emballage en papier de soie pour découvrir une robe courte et légère, à l'encolure ronde et aux manches courtes et bouffantes.  
\- Elle est magnifique ! Je file l'essayer !  
Deux minutes plus tard, elle appela Ishida d'une petite voix. Ce dernier se rendit dans la chambre avec sa boîte à couture. Orihime avait passé la robe... mais se débattait avec la fermeture éclair dans le dos.  
\- Un souci ?  
\- Je... Je crois que j'ai coincé la fermeture.  
Uryû lui sourit et vint à sa rescousse. Il se mit même à rire en voyant son amie, telle une petite fille, tourner sur elle-même pour faire  
voleter sa robe avant de se ruer dans le salon :  
\- Grim, regarde ! Elle est belle hein ?!  
\- Une vraie princesse !  
Ils restèrent tous les trois à discuter pendant une petite heure puis le Quincy regagna ses quartiers. Inoue alla dans sa chambre pour se  
changer : elle ne voulait absolument pas porter cette robe pour préparer le repas du soir et risquer de la tacher. Grimmjow avait repris sa  
lecture quand il entendit :  
\- Oh non ? Pas encore ? Grim ?  
La panthère se leva en soupirant et resta de longues secondes à regarder son amie lutter contre la fermeture éclair avant de l'aider. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un rouquin vêtu de noir jaillit par la fenêtre et se plaqua au sol. Dehors on pouvait entendre les voix de Karin et de Don  
Kan'Onji :  
\- Ouhouuuuuuuu ! Ichigo !  
\- Mon fidèle disciple où es-tu ?  
Orihime s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle fit signe au petit groupe, composé de Don Kan'Onji, de Karin, mais aussi de Jinta et d'Ururu.  
\- Bonjour ! Je l'ai vu passer comme si il avait à ses trousses une légion de... de… »la jeune fille se tapota le menton d'un air pensif «de  
choses qui lui font très peur. Vers le sud.  
\- Merci ! Tous au suuuuuuuuuud !  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la voie étant définitivement libre, Ichigo se releva. C'est là qu'il remarqua que Grimmjow était à moitié nu et que la robe que portait Inoue était ouverte. Il serra les mâchoires, grommela un « merci » à peine audible et commença à enjamber la fenêtre. La jeune fille le retint par la manche :  
\- Reste. S'il te plait. Enfin, pas là, dans cette chambre, j'aimerais me changer, mais dans le salon, d'accord ?  
\- OK.  
De mauvaise grâce, le presque shinigami suivit Grimmjow. Quelques minutes plus tard, Orihime les rejoignit. Si l'espada s'était affalé  
dans le canapé, Ichigo restait debout sans bouger.  
\- Uryû m'a conseillé de mettre du savon sur la fermeture. Oh regarde, il a même cousu une petite étiquette avec mon nom brodé dessus !  
Ichigo grogna encore, jetant à peine un regard sur le tissu. Enfin, il prit une grande inspiration et lança :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Urahara était censé l'héberger ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout chez toi ?!  
\- Ce salopard m'a foutu dehors. Tu voulais que je vienne chez toi peut-être ?  
Les yeux d'Ichigo devinrent des fentes et à la vue du sourire satisfait de la panthère, ses poings se crispèrent encore plus. Inoue se mit entre eux :  
\- Il m'aide beaucoup tu sais ! Et je ne suis plus toute seule. Tu pourrais comprendre ça au moins.  
\- Hmpf.  
\- Tu as perdu ta maman mais tu as encore ton père et tes sœurs. Moi je n'ai plus personne... Alors dire de nouveau « je suis partie! » ou bien se dépêcher de rentrer le soir pour préparer à manger, c'est… un tel soulagement. Tu comprends ?  
\- Non.  
Il partit en claquant la porte, laissant Orihime complètement désemparée. Elle pleura longtemps dans les bras de Grimmjow. La voir à  
ce point bouleversée lui retourna l'estomac :  
\- Il la refait pleurer, je lui casse sa belle petite gueule.  
  
  
888  
  
  
Dans le laboratoire de la douzième division, Nemu observait son père. Ilpassait de plus en plus de temps dans la petite salle où les bactéries de surveillance transmettaient leurs informations.  
Les premiers jours, elle l'avait même vu vérifier ses fioles en murmurant :  
\- Je ne me suis pourtant pas trompé de médicaments. Et l'imitation d'Ananas n'a donné aucun signe de dysfonctionnement. Sa demande en mariage braillée du plus haut de tous les toits du Seireitei à la cadette des Kuchiki est juste la conséquence de son insondable  
stupidité.  
Un coin de la bouche de Mayuri se releva.  
\- Ce Quincy est un bien étrange cobaye...  
Quand Yachiru lui expliqua son plan, Nemu se demanda si cela avait été une bonne idée de lui parler du comportement bizarre de son père. Le savant allait lui faire payer cher sa trahison.  
Très cher.  
  
  
888  
  
  
  
 _Plusieurs jours plus tard_  
  
  
\- Tu vois cet ours en peluche ?  
Chad ne voyait que lui : il était si mignon, tout blanc et avait l'air si duveteux ! Et ce petit nœud bleu roi sur son oreille...  
\- Si tu demandes à Ishida de se rendre à cet endroit pour un entrainement, il est à toi.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas lui demander vous-même ?  
\- Je suis une shinigami, il n'acceptera pas.  
\- Il ne risquera rien ?  
Nanao réfléchit quelques instants :  
\- Je ne crois pas. Au pire, je veillerai ses cendres.  
\- Oh.  
\- Vingt heures ! N'oublie pas.  
  
  
La vice-capitaine partit en emportant la peluche, laissant Chad perplexe, en caleçon, devant son petit déjeuner.  
En arrivant au lycée, il se dirigea vers le Quincy :  
\- Yo. Je suis un peu rouillé. Un entrainement ce soir… ?  
  
  
888  
  
  
L'endroit était boisé. Un petit cour d'eau coulait doucement non loin. Chad n'était pas là.  
\- Je ne me suis pourtant pas trompé, il y a bien le rocher en forme d'ours juste là.  
Le Quincy s'assit dans l'herbe. Après tout il avait quelques minutes d'avance.  
Soudain une faille apparut dans l'air non loin de lui et un homme y bascula en hurlant :  
\- Sale truie ! Je prendrais même pas la peine d'étiqueter les bocaux ! Tu partiras à la décharge !  
Nemu fit un petit signe de la main et la faille se referma.  
Ishida n'osait même plus respirer. Le capitaine de la douzième division se relevait lentement et examinait l'endroit où il était. Vêtu d'un  
pantalon noir, sans maquillage et les cheveux humides, il sortait sûrement du bain.  
\- Je savais que cette chienne manigançait quelque chose. Soit, le massage a été agréable mais elle n'en souffrira pas moins pour autant.  
Mais pourquoi chez les vivants ? … ? Quincy ?  
Les lèvres de Kurotsuchi s'étirèrent en un sourire à faire froid dans le dos quand son regard se posa sur Ishida.  
\- Quincy ! Quincy, Quincy, Quincy...  
\- Je sais qui je suis, merci.  
Le chercheur s'approcha doucement du jeune homme, qui n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement. Lorsqu'il fut à moins de quinze centimètres, il constata :  
\- À tes yeux dilatés par la peur, je dirais que tu es innocent. Mais puisque tu es là, déshabille-toi.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- J'aimerais t'examiner.  
De son ongle bleu, Mayuri suivit sur le pull blanc l'endroit où était la plus récente des cicatrices de son cadet. Uryû retira son haut en coton  
léger. Il se leva ensuite pour faire face au chercheur.  
L'examen qui s'ensuivit fut purement médical (rétine OK, gorge et langue OK, conduit auditif OK, soin des cicatrices OK) mais ne révéla  
strictement rien.  
\- Aucune trace de mes drogues. Il me faudrait un échantillon de sang pour en être certain mais...  
\- Ta médecine n'y est pour rien.  
Le sourire de Mayuri s'accentua alors que son « patient » continuait :  
\- Mes glandes surrénales sont les seules à devoir être remises en cause.  
\- Chez les mammifères mâles, c'est essentiellement les testicules qui produisent la testostérone.  
Ishida haussa les épaules d'un air las :  
\- Tant que je ne me mets pas à uriner pour marquer mon territoire...  
\- Tse, tse, tse, petit Quincy. Laisse-moi marquer le mien.  
Kurotsuchi lui mordit le cou en le plaquant contre un arbre.  
  
  
888  
  
  
Un ours en peluche attendait Chad quand il rentra chez lui. Entre ses pattes, une petite enveloppe :  
  
 _Merci.  
De la part du club des femmes Shinigami  
Ps : ne pense même pas à aller au rendez-vous pour vérifier si Ishida est entre de bonnes mains. D'après nos insectes espions, il l'est._  
  
  
Le métisse dû réunir toute sa volonté pour ne pas courir vers le bois.  
Après avoir vainement tenté de travailler, il mit son blouson et sortit. Grimmjow ne travaillait pas ce soir. Et Orihime était bonne cuisinière.  
  
  
888  
  
  
\- Chad ? Hey vieux frère ! Hime ! Mets un couvert de plus !  
\- Yo.  
Inoue sourit à Chad avant de filer vers la cuisine. Grimmjow et lui s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés  
devant le lycée, il était rare qu'ils ne passent pas la nuit les uns chez les autres.  
Après tout, Chad aussi vivait seul.  
Un soir où ils refaisaient le monde, Orihime avait même proposé de se trouver une grannnnnnde maison, pour vivre tous ensemble. Avec un jardin.  
\- Alors faudrait au moins trois salles de bain, sinon t'imagine la galère le matin ?  
\- Hé ! Tu penses qu'Uryû accepterait de nous héberger ? Ils ne vivent que tous les deux dans cette si grande maison...  
\- Pas sûr que son père soit super compréhensif et accepte d'avoir sous son toit une bande d'orphelins.  
La suite de la conversation avait dérivé sur comment convaincre Ishida père sans forcément le torturer.  
  
  
Ce soir, les trois jeunes gens avaient surtout discuté du dernier film à la mode. La soirée avait été agréable et Chad réussit à trouver le  
sommeil assez rapidement. Mais le lendemain matin, à peine arrivé au lycée, en voyant le Quincy venir vers lui d'un air déterminé, son  
estomac se noua.  
\- Sado ! Franchement, tu ne serais pas aussi grand et aussi plein de muscles, je te ficherais mon poing dans une partie de ton anatomie où cela fait mal.  
\- Nanao m'avait promis qu'il ne t'arriverait rien. Enfin en quelque sorte.  
\- Nanao ? Oh non....  
\- Ça ne va pas ?  
\- Nemu a dû en parler à Yachiru et Yachiru a... oh NON !  
\- Ishida ?  
\- Comme si ma vie n'était pas assez difficile, il a fallu qu'elles s'en mêlent.  
\- Je suppose que c'est pas le bon moment pour te demander le nombre de vos salles de bain ?  
\- PARDON ?  
\- Oh, rien.  
  
  
888  
  
  
Ichigo frappa à la porte d'un air décidé. Lorsque Orihime ouvrit, elle fronça les sourcils.  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'aimerais te parler.  
La jeune fille se décala pour le laisser entrer.  
\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas de l'anniversaire de Grimmjow dont tu veux me parler ?  
\- Hein ? Il a été créé, il a pas d'ann...  
\- Sur les papiers fournis par Urahara, il est né un 25 juillet. C'est dans un mois, mais on veut lui faire une belle surprise.  
\- Tu te rends compte que tu agis comme si c'était un de tes amis ?  
\- C'est ce qu'il est !  
\- Un foutu espada qui a retourné sa veste pour sauver sa peau ! C'est tout ce qu'il est !  
\- Tu mens et tu le sais ! Pourquoi es-tu si en colère contre lui ?  
Le rouquin aurait voulu hurler.  
  
  
888  
  
  
Devant la porte de son appartement Chad trouva une personne en train d'attendre. En uniforme noir. Avec des cheveux blancs. La jeune femme –puisque c'était une jeune femme – lui sourit gauchement :  
\- Bonjour... je…  
\- Entre.  
Chad s'était déchaussé et était déjà assis alors qu'Isane n'avait pas quitté le porche.  
\- Je ne vais pas te manger. Entre.  
\- Je viens au sujet de la peluche. Il y a eu une erreur.  
\- Hm ?  
La vice-capitaine sortit d'un petit sac une peluche exactement semblable à celle qui trônait près de l'oreiller du métisse.  
\- Nanao-san m'avait demandé de coudre un nounours, alors je me suis inspirée de celui que ma petite sœur m'avait offert quand je suis  
rentrée à l'académie. Je les avais posé tous les deux sur mon bureau et elle a pris le mauvais. Kyione avait écrit un petit mot d'encouragement derrière le nœud...  
Le jeune homme se leva et alla chercher l'ours en peluche. En effet, placés côte à côte rien ne les différenciait. La jeune femme vérifia  
bien le tissu bleu roi avant de reprendre son cadeau.  
\- Je suis désolée d'être venu t'embêter pour cela. Et je...  
\- J'allais préparer du zôni (2) pour ce soir. Tu veux rester ?  
  
  
888  
  
  
Ichigo était parti depuis presqu'une heure lorsqu'on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Inoue se leva, sortant de son état léthargique, et alla  
ouvrir.  
\- Hiyori ? Bonsoir ! Entre voyons !  
\- J'passais dans le quartier, et...  
Les mains dans les poches de son jean, la Vizard retira ses tennis et pénétra dans l'appartement.  
\- En fait, cela fait quelque temps qu'on te voit plus... Hachigen serait content de te revoir. Shinji aussi. Et Love et Lisa et...  
Voyant les larmes couler sur les joues d'Orihime, la jeune fille s'approcha et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras :  
\- Hey ! J't'accuse pas de nous avoir abandonnés !  
\- Ce n'est... pas... pour ça... que je… pleure...  
\- D'accord, d'accord. Je suis là. OK ?  
De longues minutes passèrent. Le flot de larmes enfin tari, Inoue ne chercha pas à bouger des bras de Sarugaki. D'une voix qui ne tremblait presque plus elle dit :  
\- Je... je cuisinerai des petits gâteaux. Au chocolat. Et à la pistache. Hachigen aime beaucoup la pistache.  
\- Bha... c'est infect ce goût... comment vous pouvez avaler des trucs pareils ?  
Un silence apaisant s'installa, qu'Inoue rompit :  
\- Merci.  
\- Hmpf... Rien n'est gratuit dans la vie tu sais.  
Orihime la regarda avec ses grands yeux clairs. Sarugaki se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux comme une aile de papillon. Sur les lèvres. Puis la Vizard s'enfuit, pieds nus, par la fenêtre.  
  
  
Grimmjow en rentrant peu de temps après, trouva son amie, toujours debout, l'air rêveur, deux doigts sur ses lèvres.  
\- Ch'uis rentré.  
\- Elle m'a embrassé.  
\- Tatsuki ?  
Inoue se mit à rire.  
\- Non : Saguraki.  
\- Tu as vraiment de mauvaises fréquentations... Hey ! Tes yeux sont bouffis.  
\- Oh... ce... ce n'est rien.  
\- Ce fils de pute d'Ichigo est venu ! Je sens sa putain de pression spirituelle !  
L'espada partit comme un fou furieux.  
  
  
888  
  
  
Dans son lit, Ishida fixait le plafond. Il avait trouvé un mot sur son oreiller.  
  
 _« Ce soir, même lieu, même heure. M. »_  
C'était le troisième. Chacun à à peu près une semaine d'intervalle depuis leur première entrevue. Mais ce soir il rassemblerait assez de  
courage pour lui dire.  
…  
…  
Mayuri s'était allongé dans l'herbe et regardait passer les nuages. Ishida finissait de se rhabiller et s'assit non loin de lui.  
\- Cela serait bien que nos hum... rendez-vous… soient plus espacés.  
\- Plus espacés ? Comme tous les mois ?  
\- Comme... en fait... plus jamais.  
\- Oh. Parce que je suis un homme ?  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si mon homosexualité me posait un problème.  
\- Notre différence d'âge ?  
\- Mayuri...  
\- Le fait que je sois un Shinigami ?  
\- NON ! En fait, si en quelque sorte. Tu te rends compte que je suis _heureux_ de passer du temps avec le salopard psychopathe qui a torturé et tué la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé !  
Le capitaine resta silencieux pendant que le Quincy regardait ses chaussures.  
\- D'accord. Nemu !  
Une brèche s'ouvrit soudainement et Mayuri se leva. En passant à coté d'Uryû, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, à peine le temps de lui effleurer le visage, et il partit.  
  
  
Ishida resta longtemps assis là. Enfin, il murmura :  
\- Grand-Père... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
  
  
888  
  
  
\- Quel est le crétin qui s'escrime sur la sonnette à cette heure ! Fils, va voir.  
Ichigo se leva de mauvaise grâce. Non que le programme télé fut intéressant, mais le canapé était confortable.  
À peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur du couloir, une main autour de la gorge.  
\- Sale connard ! Tu l'as encore fait pleurer ! Tu prends ton pied à la rendre malheureuse, c'est ça ?  
\- Joue pas les grands frères protecteurs, ça te va pas !  
Ichigo suffoqua sous le coup de poing qu'il venait de recevoir dans le ventre.  
\- Je tiens à Hime bien plus que tu peux te l'imaginer, bâtard ! Et tu vas regretter de...  
\- Yo... les filles retournez dans le salon, on va les laisser régler leur problème comme des grands garçons...  
\- Tu crois qu'ils vont faire un trou dans le mur ?  
\- Yuzu.... » soupira sa jumelle en la tirant par la manche. « Papa, tu viens aussi.»  
De nouveau seuls dans le couloir, Grimmjow ne desserra pas sa prise.  
\- Tu es jaloux. Parce que c'est moi qu'elle prend dans ses bras. Parce que c'est moi qui somnole sur ses genoux.  
\- Non.  
\- Non ? » L'espada se mit à rire. « Tout ton être n'est que colère et tu me dis que tu n'es pas jaloux.  
Ichigo eut un sourire mauvais, et quand il parla sa voix était rauque :  
\- Je suis jaloux. Parce que c'est elle qui te tient dans ses bras. Parce que c'est vers elle que tous tes regards se tournent.  
Grimmjow, les yeux écarquillés, retira vivement sa main, laissant le shinigami libre de se masser le cou. L'espada se ressaisit et d'un ton  
arrogant, lui répondit :  
\- Alors soit rassuré, belle gueule, Hime ne sera jamais rien d'autre pour moi qu'une sœur. Ou une mère. Pas plus que je ne serai pour elle  
autre chose qu'un frère.  
\- Belle gueule ?  
\- Tu ne retiens qu'une petite partie de ce que je viens de dire, Kurosaki.  
\- J'ai un prénom.  
La panthère se rapprocha et lui susurra à l'oreille, tout en caressant du pouce les lèvres de son vis à vis :  
\- Ichigo ? C'est comme cela que tu veux que je t'appelle ?  
Grimmjow se mit soudain à crier et se plia en deux. Ichigo, qui venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans les côtes, en profita pour le faire  
tomber et le maintenir au sol, à plat ventre, un genou posé sur son dos :  
\- Joue pas au con avec moi, Jakerjack.  
\- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux...  
\- Si t'es pas capable de comprendre, sors de ma vie !  
L'espada soupira :  
\- La clef de voute d'un couple, c'est la communication...  
\- Hein ?  
\- Ouais, y'avait tout un dossier dessus dans le _« Femmes contemporaines »_ du mois de février.  
Le rouquin était si estomaqué qu'il en oublia d'appuyer de tout son poids sur Grimmjow. Ce dernier en profita pour se retourner, gardant  
Ichigo au dessus de lui. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il continua :  
\- Alors puisque tu ne sembles pas comprendre, je vais te l'exposer clairement : je...  
Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase : la bouche d'Ichigo venait de se poser sur la sienne.  
\- Hey ! Empêche-moi pas de parler ! C'que j'essaye d'dire est assez difficile !...  
  
  
  
 _A peu près au même moment, quelques mètres plus loin, cachés derrière l'angle du mur :_  
\- C'est vrai que le dossier de février était intéressant. Bien sûr il ne vaudra jamais celui sur _« Cinquante trucs pour faire votre ménage en moins de trente minutes par jour »_ , mais...  
\- Chut, Yuzu...  
\- Sniiiiiiiiiiif... mon cœur de papounet saigne. Ichigo vient de donner son premier baiser. OUINNNN... Ce n'est plus mon tout petit garçon  
dorénavant... c'est un homme...  
\- Qui te dis que c'était le premier ? Et puis y'avait même pas la langue.  
\- Karin !  
\- Ben quoi ? Quand papa embrasse Ry... mpffffffffffmpffffffff !  
\- P'TAIN ! VOUS AVEZ PAS FINI ?!  
Ishin, toujours une main sur la bouche de son insolente de fille, l'autre agrippant le bras de Yuzu, préféra opter pour un recul  
stratégique devant la colère d'Ichigo. De quelques mètres, du moins.  
  
  
Enfin seuls, ou presque, dans le couloir, Grimmjow souriait :  
\- Ton premier baiser ?  
Ichigo ne répondit pas mais ses joues prirent une teinte carmine. La panthère empoigna le col de sa Némésis et l'amena tout contre lui.  
\- Mais ta sœur a raison... y'avait pas la langue.  
  
  
888  
  
  
\- Concentre-toi Isane ! Cela fais cinq fois que tu relis le même paragraphe de ce dossier !  
C'est ce que la vice-capitaine se répétait depuis le début de l'après-midi. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à travailler convenablement. Le  
nounours de sa sœur y était pour beaucoup. La peluche lui rappelait le jeune homme avec qui elle avait tant ri en pétrissant des mochi.  
\- Tu es le lapin de la lune le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu. (3)  
Voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit en souriant. Elle avait viré couleur coquelicot et pour masquer sa gène avait martelé la pâte avec encore  
plus d'entrain. Après le repas, pendant lequel Isane, fascinée, lui avait demandé de lui parler du Mexique, ils avaient passé une bonne  
partie de la soirée à jouer au karuta. (4) Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'étira qu'elle fit attention à l'heure. Gênée, elle balbutia :  
\- Oh ! La nuit est bientôt finie ! Je suis désolée d'avoir pris tout ton temps ! Merci encore !  
Isane s'était levée très vite et après moult ojigi (5) se préparait à sortir.  
Chad l'avait suivie. Appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, il lui avait souri :  
\- Buenas noches, guapa. (6)  
  
  
Le lendemain, Isane avait dû retourner toute la bibliothèque du Seireitei avant de mettre la main sur _L'espagnol pour débutants_ et _Petit précis de conversation espagnole._  
  
  
888  
  
  
Le quartier n'avait pas changé : les oiseaux volaient loin de la zone etles insectes la contournaient comme si elle n'existait pas. Orihime  
vérifia encore une fois son panier, tapota sa jupe et entra.  
Les Vizards étaient là et ils l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Tous sauf Hiyori. Shinji tourna la tête de tous les cotés :  
\- Mince ?! Elle était là y'a encore deux minutes ! Bha... tant pis pour elle. Ohhhhhhhh ! Tu as cuisiné des petits gâteaux pour nous ? Tu es  
vraiment une femme merveilleuse ! AIE !  
Le blond venait de recevoir un caillou au beau milieu du front.  
\- Montre-toi sale gamine !  
\- J'me cachais pas d'abord. J'étais partie... au petit coin.  
Quand Orihime lui tendit un sac contenant sa paire de tennis et un joli paquet enrubanné, elle bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Quand elle se rendit compte que dans le petit paquet, il y avait des macarons  
au café – son péché mignon – elle grogna un vague merci.  
\- Rien n'est gratuit, tu sais. » Lui répondit l'intéressée en souriant, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser.  
Shinji essaya, sans grand succès, de se faire consoler :  
\- Comment cet ours mal léché a pu me voler cette beauté à gros seins ? Lisaaaaaaaa je suis malheureuuuux.  
\- Tu vois pas que je suis entrain de lire ? Débrouille-toi.  
\- Vous êtes toutes sans cœur !  
  
  
888  
  
  
Le seul endroit où Nanao ne venait pas chercher Shunsui, c'était dans le bureau de Yamamoto. Et c'était là qu'il s'était réfugié, partageant une bouteille de saké avec le capitaine de la première division. Ce dernier était maussade :  
\- Vraiment, mon jeune ami, est-ce que je ressemble à un groom ?  
\- Nous ne pouvons quitter le Seireitei sans votre autorisation, vous le savez bien.  
\- Oui, oui... mais depuis ce printemps, j'ai l'impression de ne servir qu'à ça. Je sens bien que le prochain qui me demande l'accès au monde des vivants je le...  
\- Vous lui quoi, seigneur Yamamoto ?  
La voix doucereuse venait de derrière eux.  
\- Je lui demande pourquoi il tient tant à aller sur Terre. » toussota le plus âgé des capitaines.  
\- J'ai un spécimen à observer. Une étude très... intéressante. Vraiment.  
Pendant que, poussant un soupir à fendre la pierre, Yamamoto s'asseyait à son bureau pour signer une autorisation, les lèvres de Shunsei s'étirèrent en un sourire de connivence :  
\- Dans _ces_ vêtements ?  
  
  
888  
  
  
Quatorze jours sans voir Mayuri. Puis quinze. Puis seize. Le dix-septième jour, Ishida se serait frappé la tête contre les murs  
tellement l'homme lui manquait. Il avait eu le temps de coudre un yukata pour l'anniversaire de Grimmjow. Il avait honoré la commande du club de théâtre en un temps record.  
Mais le manque était là. Le bouffant de l'intérieur.  
Malheureux avec lui, mais encore plus malheureux sans.  
\- Ma vie est pathétique.» avait-il murmuré à son bentô.  
  
  
Alors qu'en sortant de l'enceinte du lycée, Inoue et Tchad lui demandaient si il voulait faire une séance de révisions commune, la  
jeune fille s'arrêta, étouffant un hoquet de surprise.  
  
  
QUINCY SUCKS  
  
  
Voilà les mots imprimés en majuscule, noir sur blanc, sur le t-shirt à manches longues d'un homme qui se tenait adossé à un arbre. Les cheveux bleu nuit, vaguement coiffés, lui descendaient jusqu'aux omoplates. Le visage serein, un sourire arrogant et quatre agrafes au menton, il venait vers eux. Un jean délavé qui lui descendait sur les hanches laissait voir tantôt le haut d'un caleçon noir, tantôt sa peau laiteuse.  
Uryû voulut continuer son chemin mais l'homme lui attrapa le bras :  
\- Je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser partir.  
\- Mayuri, ne rend pas les choses plus...  
\- De tous les êtres vivants que j'ai croisé, tu es le seul, avec Nemu, à avoir utilisé le mot « heureux » pour qualifier l'état dans lequel tu  
es lorsque tu es avec moi. Je te ferais grâce de la liste des adjectifs les plus fréquemment utilisés. Mais si tu y tiens, je peux te fournir le  
dossier complet.  
\- Oh. Je vois. Est-ce que cela veut dire que je devrai porter des t-shirts avec l'inscription _« Mad scientist drive me crazy »_ ?  
  
  
888  
  
  
Ichigo dansait d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant que la porte s'ouvre. Quand Orihime lui ouvrit et que les yeux de la lycéenne se remplirent de peur, il se détesta.  
\- Je, hum.... je viens voir si t'as besoin d'un coup de main pour l'anniversaire de Grimmjow.» dit-il en lui tendant un bouquet de roses  
rose.  
\- Ichigo ? Je… je... Ne reste pas sur le palier. Entre. Et les fleurs... oh, tu n'aurai pas dû.  
\- Tu n'as pas de vase ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ça... idiot.  
En voyant les larmes d'Inoue, Ichigo paniqua : qu'avait-il fait de travers cette fois ? Il avança d'un pas et tendit la main pour tapoter  
doucement l'épaule de la jeune fille. Cette dernière leva vers lui un visage mouillé mais au sourire éclatant.  
\- Je suis tellement... soulagée que je ne peux... pas m'arrêter de… pleurer.  
\- Oh. Je. Bien.  
\- C'est bien joli tout ça, un vrai drama... mais j'ai un rendez-vous, moi.  
Inoue et Ichigo se retournèrent pour voir Saguraki accroupie sur le bord de la fenêtre.  
  
  
888  
  
  
Grimmjow, les yeux bandés, avait marché longtemps, guidé par Orihime. La nuit d'été était douce, mais l'espada se demandait ce que pouvait bien fabriquer son amie.  
Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, elle lui enleva le bandeau et devant eux, une cinquantaine de personnes chantèrent _« joyeux anniversaire !»_  
: Chad et Uryû bien sûr, mais aussi Ichigo, Urahara, Tessai et les morveux, les Vizards dans leur totalité et les trois-quarts des  
capitaines et vice-capitaines du Seireitei.  
Comme l'espada les regardait, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Inoue lança un joyeux « Que la fête commence ! Le buffet est sur votre gauche ! ». Cela eut le mérite d'éparpiller la majorité des invités.  
  
  
\- Waouh ?! C'est vraiment notre terrain vague ?! Vous vous êtes donné beaucoup de mal : on dirait un vrai festival de quartier ! Y'a des jeux  
et des lumières et... whaou !  
Grimmjow et le petit cercle d'amis qui était resté à coté de lui se retourna : Ishin, portant des caisses de boissons, ses deux filles et  
Ryuken venaient d'arriver.  
\- Yo, les jeunes, désolé d'être en retard mais...  
\- Mais papa a passé trois-quarts d'heure dans la salle de bain.  
\- Méchante fille ! Bon, Urahara m'a demandé d'apporter ça. Je les pose où ?  
  
  
Alors qu'Ichigo le menait jusqu'à la première table du buffet, il remarqua que son père avait revêtu le kimono de shinigami.  
\- C'est peut-être mieux que ta chemise orange et ta cravate jaune tout compte fait.  
\- C'est pas vraiment l'avis de Ryuken.  
  
  
ooo  
  
  
La chevelure et le visage trempé, Kenpachi se releva et s'ébroua, une pomme entre les dents qui n'arrivait toutefois pas à cacher son sourire victorieux. Byakuya qui grâce au déplacement secret _Shihö 3 Utsuemi_ avait pu se tenir hors de portée des gouttes d'eau, poussa un soupir à fendre les pierres. N'avaient-ils pas passé l'âge de ces jeux ? Et surtout : fallait-il vraiment qu'il y prenne part, lui ?  
  
  
Yachiru, en yukata d'un rose délicat assortit à celui de Nemu, se mit à sauter et à applaudir quand Zaraki lui tendit le fruit :  
\- Ken-chan est le plus fort ! Ken-chan est le plus fort !  
Mayuri haussa les épaules :  
\- Technique de barbare....  
Il prit alors la place du capitaine de la Onzième et se pencha délicatement vers une des pommes qui flottait dans la bassine d'eau,  
jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres l'effleurent. Quelques secondes plus tard et sans qu'une goutte d'eau n'ait atteint son visage, il donnait le fruit à  
Uryû d'un geste négligé. Ce dernier examina la pomme.  
\- Il y a un trou minuscule, là.  
\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est véreuse.  
\- Un trou vrillé ?  
\- Le ver était mathématicien, d'accord ?  
  
  
ooo  
  
  
Alors que Rukia, son frère et Renji se promenaient dans les allées, Ichigo vint à leur rencontre.  
\- Rukia ! Renji ! Cela fait un bail ! 'soir, Byakuya !  
Le capitaine soupira (encore) :  
\- Quelqu'un pourrait-il enfoncer quelques notions de politesse dans le crâne de cet insolent ?  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'on lui donna une grande tape dans l'épaule. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Ishin Kurosaki :  
\- Yo les jeunes ! Alors Rukia, comment avancent les préparatifs du mariage ? Renji, je compte sur toi pour un joli bébé d'ici l'hiver !  
Byakuya se massa lentement les arrêtes du nez. Apparemment, personne dans cette famille ne comprendrait jamais ce qu'était le respect.  
  
  
ooo  
  
  
\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as trainé ici, Ishin ? Y'a plus de fichus shinigami sur ce terrain que de putains dans un bordel.  
\- Non, non ! Regarde ! Là-bas ! Un espada !  
Le Quincy soupira avec un air de profonde lassitude. Tant et si bien qu'Ishin demanda, d'un air boudeur :  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?  
  
  
ooo  
  
  
Goûtant diverses petites pâtisseries avec sa sœur, Isane sursauta lorsque Chad vint la saluer.  
\- Yo.  
\- Bon-bonsoir.  
\- Pour toi.  
La vice-capitaine avait quelque chose d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Chad ajouta en lui tendant un petit sac :  
\- Le paquet. Pour toi.  
\- D'a-d'accord.  
Elle en sortit un lapin en peluche, tout blanc, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire rougir.  
\- Tu as bien cousu un ours pour moi. Comme ça on a chacun le nôtre.  
\- Mu... muchas graçias.  
En la voyant bégayante et couleur pivoine , Kyione comprit pourquoi sa sœur était dans les nuages depuis quelque temps. Elle s'éclipsa donc, non sans avoir lancé à l'humain un regard meurtrier signifiant « C'est MA sœur, je te casse les bras si tu la traites mal. »  
  
  
ooo  
  
  
Ryuken était blanc comme un ligne tandis qu' Ishin continuait à avancer vers son fils et un ami de celui-ci en agitant les bras.  
\- Yo ! Uryû ! Comment vas-tu mon garçon ? Tu ne passes plus beaucoup à la clinique, les révisions d'Ichigo s'en ressentent !  
\- Bonsoir Ishin. Oh. Bonsoir Ryuken.  
\- Père. Tu pourrais m'appeler père. Au moins une fois.» déplora le Quincy qui venait de les rejoindre.  
Le capitaine de la Douzième division n'avait pas juger utile de retirer sa main de la poche arrière du pantalon d'Uryû. Ce n'était pas ce qui  
avait choqué Ryuken. Ce qui l'avait rendu livide, c'était le t-shirt du capitaine qui clamait :  
      I  
  FUCK  
QUINCY  
  
  
ooo  
  
  
Alors que le feu d'artifice commençait, Grimmjow attrapa la main d'Ichigo et grogna en regardant le ciel :  
\- J'suis né pour toi. Uniquement pour toi.  
Ichigo sourit.  
Du feu d'artifice, il ne vit que ce qui se reflétait dans les yeux de l'espada.  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
BONUS :  
  
  
Le lendemain, lorsque Mayuri voulu s'habiller, il vit que quelqu'un avait griffonné quelque chose sur son t-shirt … qui proclamait  
maintenant :  
  
  
 I've been  
  FUCKed  
by QUINCY  
  
  
Le coupable en question dormait du sommeil du juste. Mayuri sourit.  
Ce n'était pas bon signe...

  
  
  
  
NOTES :  
  
  
(1)Alors cette scène est canon... jusqu'à un certain point, je vous laisse deviner lequel. ^^  
Sinon, petit rappel important pour l'histoire pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas lu le tome 34 : Mayuri explique  
qu'il a infecté, lors de son combat contre Ishida, le corps du Quincy avec des bactéries de surveillance et que de ce fait, il peut voir ce  
que le Quincy voit.  
Edit : bon j'ai écris cette fic en novembre, le tome 35 n'était pas encore sortit... vous devez donc savoir jusqu'à quel point la scène est  
canon maintenant ^^  
  
  
(2) Zôni : soupe au bouillon clair, avec du mochi (boule de riz glutineux – le riz glutineux étant une variété de riz qui comme son nom  
l'indique s'agglutine). Alors oui, les mochi se préparent plus souvent en hiver (plat traditionnel du premier de l'an) et là, ils sont en plein  
milieu du printemps... mais zut quoi. C'est bon, les mochi ^^  
  
  
(3) Les lapins de la lune : les japonais disent que sur la lune vivent deux lapins qui cuisinent des mochi.  
  
  
(4) Karuta : jeu de carte traditionnel. Cent poèmes sont inscrits sur 200 cartes. Sur cent de ces cartes, les Yomifuda, c'est le début du  
poème qui est inscrit. On en lit une au hasard. Et le plus rapidement possible on doit trouver la fin du poème inscrit sur les Torifuda (les  
cent autres cartes) éparpillés sur la table.  
  
  
(5) Ojigi : salut, inclinaison traditionnelle des coutumes japonaises.


End file.
